


Сотворенный неоновый бог

by WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Спецквест [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Control Ending (Mass Effect), Don't copy to another site, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Reapers, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: Кайден и Гаррус: после того, как всё кончилось, в тени Жнецов.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Garrus Vakarian
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196705
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Сотворенный неоновый бог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Neon God They Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145971) by [emrisemrisemris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrisemrisemris/pseuds/emrisemrisemris). 



> Названия и подзаголовки текста отсылают к песне «The sound of silence» ([перевод текста песни](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/s/simon_and_garfunkel/the_sound_of_silence.html)).
> 
> Тема спецквеста: Божественное.

**I. Still remains**

Жнецы зависли вдали, едва различимые над длинным изгибом горизонта Инглиш-Бэй. Земля щетинится ими: они, как мухи, роятся вокруг населенных пунктов — наблюдают, отстраивают. 

Приближаясь из космоса, ты можешь почти поверить, будто ничего не изменилось: внешние планеты с их поясом неустанных перерабатывающих производств, пыльное пятнышко Марса, и вот он, дом: весь голубой и зеленый, затянутый узором облаков, такой же душераздирающе-прекрасный, как и в тот день, когда ты впервые оставил его. На миг слой лет стаивает — пока черная громада Жнеца класса «Властелин» не выплывает лениво из-за тени Луны и не пробегает алым глазом по кораблю. 

Если он и узнаёт тебя, то ничем этого не показывает.

Тебе позволено совершить посадку. «Ципритин» послушно гудит, уходя с орбиты, спускается через внешние слои атмосферы; ее корпус нагревается и двигатель гудит, щиты принимают напряжение. Где-то внизу он будет ждать тебя, глядя, как твое возвращение прочерчивает яркую линию на ночном небе.

Вам не позволено покидать Землю вместе. Ваши завоеватели дозволяют подавляющему большинству человечества — как, впрочем, и других подчиненных рас, — поступать плюс-минус так, как им заблагорассудится; но за определенными персонами они следят. Включая всех членов экипажа «Нормандии» — сколько из них ещё живы. Тебе хочется думать, что вы двое — старший СПЕКТР человечества и выдающийся турианский дипломат, третий в очереди к титулу примарха, — могли заслужить это внимание сами по себе. Что тень Шепарда не довлеет до сих пор над вашими жизнями. 

**II. Talking without speaking**

Прошло слишком много времени.

Когда твой аэрокар останавливается, Гаррус уже ждет у входной двери и даже не дает тебе достать багаж с заднего сиденья, прежде чем притянуть тебя в объятия. Это не просто радость: это облегчение, которое выплескивается наружу, горячее, как желчь, и так же скручивающее желудок.

Только по дороге сюда ты миновал дюжину Жнецов, и еще больше — с тех пор, как оставил его здесь, в маленьком домике с видом на залив, и любой из них мог решить — или получить приказ — что сейчас самое время сбить «Ципритин» с неба. Такие вещи случаются реже, чем раньше. Но все еще случаются.

Дом у вас маленький и чистый: ни один из вас не может избавиться от въевшейся в кровь армейской аккуратности, и от слишком широкого свободного пространства по позвоночнику у тебя ползет дрожь, а плечи напрягаются, и биотические искры пляшут вокруг кончиков пальцев, когда твой имплантат считывает это, как готовность к бою.

Когда стало ясно, что вам придется выбирать дом, за которым можно наблюдать, — вы спорили, поселиться на Земле или на Палавене. И Гаррус наконец сдался, когда понял, как отчаянно ты хочешь вернуться домой. Если он когда-нибудь и унаследует титул примарха, то только в изгнании. Так бывало и раньше, как он напоминает тебе всякий раз, когда эта тема всплывает снова: турианская история так же грязна и порочна, как и человеческая, и тянется дольше. Существует дюжина эпосов о древних примархах, отказавшихся от дома и семьи во имя обещаний, данных где-то в иных местах.

Ты напоминаешь ему, что большинство из этих историй — трагедии. «Не все», — отвечает Гаррус.

Сегодня вечером он крепко обнимает тебя на пороге дома — твердые, прохладные пластины, со слабым характерным запахом, который всегда напоминает тебе о корице. Ты прижимаешься лбом к его лбу и требуешь, чтобы тебя впустили, пока ты не умер с голоду. Ты готовишь сам: две порции, две тарелки, тщательно взвешенные ингредиенты, которых ты никогда не пробовал, но всё же уверен в выборе. 

Гаррус беспокойно бродит по кухне, подходит сзади к плите, чтобы обнять, положить подбородок тебе на голову, и вообще путается под ногами. Это почти как то будущее, о котором ты порой смел мечтать — все эти годы.

**III. Silence like a cancer**

Вот факты:

Война была почти проиграна, пока не выстрелил Горн. Галактика раскололась, разделилась, а развитые расы так и не сумели отложить свои обиды в сторону на достаточно долгий срок, чтобы организовать объединенное сопротивление.

Горн не смог уничтожить Жнецов — надежда не оправдалась — хотя они прекратили огонь, когда сработал импульс.

Шепард добрался до контрольной камеры Горна, прежде чем отказал его радио-имплант.

Он так и не вернулся.

И вот та часть, которую ты, Гаррус и другие собрали по кусочкам в течение месяцев и лет после: что-то произошло там, в убийственном небе над Лондоном, что изменило сознание Жнецов. Изменение слишком точно совпало по времени с тем, когда Шепард добрался до Горна, чтобы остаться совпадением.

Тысяча книг и дюжина мрачных военных фильмов пытались изобразить разговор между Шепардом и разумом Жнецов. Некоторые приписывали ему страстные речи о ценности органической жизни. Некоторые, которые — по вашему собственному мнению — кажутся вам обоим более реалистичными, показывают, как коммандер бросает перчатку вызова: перемирие или уничтожение.

Лучшая версия — ты подразумеваешь ту, которая цепляется за воспоминания, потому что слишком тесно связана с человеком, которого ты знал, — содержит Предвестника, поднимающегося за обзорным стеклом, как ангел мщения, и Шепарда, с горящими глазами, с рукой на кнопке, произносящего только одно: «Никогда больше».

Это факт: каким-то образом, путем убеждения или принуждения, Жнецы свели свою цель от уничтожения до простого завоевания. Галактика, по любым меркам, принадлежит им. Они пополнили свою численность — эффективные, как всегда, — перерабатывая оставшиеся после войны обломки вокруг тысяч миров в новые механизмы, наполняя свои вены телами мертвых.

**IV. My arms, that I might reach you**

Ты несколько месяцев пробыл на задании, и тебе полагается отпуск. Гаррус может выкроить несколько дней, прежде чем снова понадобится в Токио, Лагосе, Женеве или еще где-нибудь. (Теперь он видел больше Земли, чем ты).

Есть одна небольшая хижина в горах — в это время года там можно еще взбодриться, а не замерзнуть заживо. Вы запираете городской дом и отправляетесь вдвоем, поставив аэрокар на автопилот; твоя броня и его оружие — в багаже. Большую часть пути ты проводишь в полусне, положив голову Гаррусу на плечо; турианцы для этого хорошо приспособлены, впадина между челюстью и ключицей широкая и мягкая.

В хижине чисто и аккуратно прибрано, точно так же, как вы ее оставили; если ее и обыскивали, то только руками, не сдвинувшими и волосок.

Ты втаскиваешь багаж, а потом, еще не распаковав вещи, падаешь вместе с Гаррусом на чистую постель и приказываешь ему снять доспехи. Мурлыканье в его голосе, когда он говорит «Да, Кайден», точно так же, как и в первый раз, заставляет кровь приливать к коже и остро напоминает тебе, как долго вы были в разлуке.

Несмотря на все его сухие комментарии о том, что он плохой турианец, Гаррус очень, очень хорошо выполняет приказы, когда хочет.

Вся эта жилистая сила, спрессованная мощь — он бьет точно железный прут, и ты знаешь, что он поддается, когда вы спаррингуете — всё для тебя, всё без вопроса. 

Ты начинаешь медленно, потому что не прикасался к нему месяцами и тебе нужно… познакомиться заново. (Ты ему так и сказал. Он говорит, что это просто жестоко). Он обхватывает ладонями твой затылок, пока ты целуешь его нижнюю челюсть, пальцы исследуют края имплантата и отчаянно цепляются за твои волосы.

Вы прекрасны вместе, ты знаешь? Ты, наверное, никогда об этом не думал.

Ты дразнишь его ртом, пальцами и биотикой, пока не становишься слишком возбужден, чтобы продержаться дольше, а затем (после того, как он просит вежливо, с танцующими огоньками в глазах) трахаешь, впиваясь пальцами в его бедра, пока твоя система перевода не сдается в попытках вычленить связные слова из того, что он говорит, и его когти оставляют длинные борозды на изголовье кровати.

Ты приносишь ему воду и чашку... Ну, это не кофе, даже близко не похоже; но этот напиток выделен из растения, полон декстростимуляторов и вписан в турианскую культуру не хуже, чем кофе — в человеческую. Вы сидите вместе в постели и позволяете своим сердцам замедлить бег. Вы держитесь за руки, пять пальцев в трех, и смотрите на смятые простыни и все вещи, которые вам еще нужно разложить.

Ты вспоминаешь времена, когда этот маленький кусочек обыденности казался несбыточной, сентиментальной мечтой, и крепче сжимаешь его руку.

В тот вечер вы сидите на улице, укутавшись потеплее, с горячими напитками и звездными картами на омнитулах, выбирая созвездия и рассчитывая по ним направления — к ретранслятору, к Цитадели, к Палавену. Лес возвышается на склонах под вами и над вами, а далекий горизонт теряется в тени и дымке. Здесь нет Жнецов.

До тех пор, пока на мгновение на темном краю Луны не появляется яркая царапина света: метеор в стоп-кадре или вспышка молнии, видимая с расстояния в четверть миллиона миль. Далеко, слишком далеко, чтобы увидеть красноватый оттенок по краям луча или услышать душераздирающий резонирующий аккорд.

Предательская память подбрасывает тебе каждую недостающую деталь умирающего корабля, вплоть до вони, когда луч пробивает себе путь через слои металла, пластика и плитки. Шипение вырывающегося воздуха. Нахлынувший холод...

Гаррус берет тебя за руку и предлагает войти.

**V. The neon god they made**

Ты достаточно долго пробыл солдатом и понимаешь: мир — не состояние по умолчанию. Это как с двигателем: его ровный, легкий ход — продукт правил, надлежащего обслуживания и подавляющей силы, каждое мгновение каждой минуты каждого дня. Оставьте его без присмотра, и он собьется с шага; забудьте вычистить песок, и он остановится.

Это не имеет никакого отношения ни к морали, ни к философии, ни к политике. Так работают механизмы.

Иногда, когда ему становится горько — или когда его навещает Тали, или кто-то из бесчисленных детей-версий Легиона, — Гаррус начинает восторженно говорить о том, что даже один Жнец — чудо инженерной мысли такого масштаба, о котором молодые расы могут только мечтать. Интересно, кто их построил? Кто-то, должно быть, сделал это на заре времен; но вот уже целую вечность они строят друг друга сами. Чудеса инженерной мысли и чудотворные инженеры.

Никого не должно удивлять, что сила, столь искусная в разрушении цивилизаций, также достаточно хороша в их стабилизации. Посмотрите на все, что они сделали: восстановление после войны — это лишь малая часть. Ремонт ретрансляторов, которые бездействовали в течение тысячелетий, открыл путь в целые области галактики для новых открытий. Терраформирование. Звездообразование. Геномика. Тучанка теперь цветет и зеленеет, Саван — только памятник. Звезда Хестрома снова остыла. Полдюжины смертельных болезней излечены.

Разве так не лучше?

Вы с Гаррусом нашли друг друга в последние дни войны, в которой, как вы знали, вам не победить. Ты ожидал смерти; лежа без сна в его объятиях и надеясь на чудо, ты представлял себе отчаянную победу, горстку выживших среди руин. Ты не думал об этом расчетливом покое, об этом ледяном милосердии. Он застревает в горле.

Но ты жив. Ты, Кайден.

И Гаррус, и миллиарды других любимых и любящих по всей галактике, которые просыпаются каждое утро, дыша кожей друг друга, и до конца своих дней проживут в божественном мире. 

Никогда не случится уже ни Миндуара, ни Торфана.

Больше никогда.


End file.
